morally_greyfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty Claudere
Monty is an everyday average highschooler pretending to be something special like any wannabe does; his desire to mold himself into the perfect ideal self of popularity and attractiveness eventually lead to a long string of disasters that come into play to his now dead ex-friend. Monty thought he was able to move on easy, but when he gets put in a alternate dimension alongside familiar faces, he’s haunted not only by his now rage induced friend, but a few things of his past as well. Monty is a supporting character, as well as the third character to be sent in the hellrealm by Ren. Appearance Monty is a freckled, brown-eyed brunette that originally wears only a pale red polo with brownish red basketball shorts, along with white socks and sandals. The big green jacket with beads as the shape of planets is a piece of apparel Monty will obtain later on. Unlike the rest of the cast, Monty's clothing palette was intentionally picked out to have a lack of contrast. Also, his expressions are intentionally held back from being extremely expressive with his mouth most of the time, at least compared with the other cast members. Personality Though Monty hates to dwell on it, he thinks he's as interesting as any rehash YA male protagonist from a redundant coming of age story. He's working towards straying away from that image in hopes of standing out in the right way, living out a better reality. Being introspective and introverted doesn't do him any favors, but he swears on his life that he will change. For now, he whines and huffs about any situation that puts his ideal improvement on hold, which definitely includes these hellrealms. Plot Prologue ''' Monty's first appears shows on page 15, with him trying out for the baseball team. However, it's clear that he has no athletic ability, as it's proven when he strikes out bat. Although, since Monty believes that he truly belongs there, his sheer determination gets mixed in with petty thoughts of his, especially towards Aloise, whom happens to be the pitcher. Before being able to bat again, Ren in his cat form comes along and curses Monty by touch; this being a metaphor for Monty thinking of the past kid he was before wanting to completely change his image. The mockery towards Monty becomes exaggerated, and Aloise becomes obligated to show him how to bat. Though, at this point, Monty's doubts about what he wants to do as the plaguing thoughts of Ren have already (literally and metaphorically) to over his mind. With that happening, Ren's onryo form starts to burst out of the back of Monty's head. In a panic, Aloise's first instict is to use the bat she already has in her hands, and use it to smash Ren. The last thing Monty sees is Aloise swinging the bat over his head, and the rest of the prologue has Monty unconcious, with Ren gone from his head, and having a large bloody wound take Ren's place. '''Chapter 1 Powers & Abilities Relationships Notes & Trivia *Claudere is a form of the Latin verb claudō, which means “to close, confine, or limit”. Gallery ]